


Are We Not Lost?

by Ranua



Category: Justified, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Jed Berwind has had dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Not Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted for Dodger_Sister's birthday in 2011

All his life Jed has had strange and fantastic dreams. Dreams of light and heat, adventure and war, of having superpowers and loosing everything.

When they studied Vikings and Norse legends for a week in school he found out many of his dreams were the same as those legends. When they got a new fire and brimstone preacher whose every homily related to the early life of heaven and angels he discovered more of his dreams acted out those stories.

He tries not to think about the similarities between his dreams and those old stories. When he does, he worries that it doesn't worry him. His momma has always told him he has more imagination than sense anyway and that when he was little, just barely talking, he peopled his play with a veritable crowd of imaginary friends he called his brothers. Mike and Rafe, Luke and Sam, Cass and Dean, are only a few of the names that filled his solitary adventures.

Being an only child, he always felt like there was a lack in his life. His wife and daughter came to fill some of that void, but he still felt like he was missing something. He was sure if he'd had a brother or two he wouldn't feel the need to keep looking. Then Dickie Bennett wanted his help and he was sunk.

Dickie was part of that mystical bond called brothers and he was willing to let Jed into that hallowed fraternity. Finding a band of brothers to belong to along with the need to support his family led him to a decision he knew he'd regret.

When Raylan comes to him he knows immediately what's happening. He knows Dickie is going to frame him and then kill him. The betrayal by a brother feels achingly familiar. As does the knowledge that he only has his desire to belong to blame.

He knows what he needs to do and he tells Raylan everything. Seeing justice done is the only thing he feels as strongly about as his need for family.

Sitting quietly in his cell after his momma leaves, he's torn. Serve justice or save family? The drive to keep his chosen brother wins out and he recants his confession. He feels satisfaction that he can do this for Dickie even as a part of him cries out at the inevitable betrayal of this chosen family.

Days later, when Bennetts are dead and the case against him is falling apart and rebuilding with every new piece of information, he finally listens to that part of himself. Without the guilt of his momma's face and the knowledge his wife and daughter are safe, he feels like he can let go.

Tired of trying to save family that doesn't seem to really want him at the cost of self, he makes a decision. He asks for Raylan, knowing the other man will do what needs to be done. And if there's a golden sheen to his eyes and the sound of enormous wings through the air no one notices.


End file.
